


Pink, our Diamond and Saviour.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, i wrote this before jungle moon but forgot about it, so its not exactly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: what was Pink thought of by her subjects?





	Pink, our Diamond and Saviour.

Any other Diamond would have shattered them, but not her.

She saved us, although we were still just toys to her. Not that we blamed her- amusing her, a diamond, was more than a fault like us could ever have expected.

We saw her as her saviour, as our hope. She was going to change the diamond authority, shake up homeworld.

Pink Diamond, despite her frivolous nature, Saviour of the Off-Colours, saw that everyone could have a reason within her court no matter how small that reason.

But in the end, she couldn’t save anyone.

She was just a gem.


End file.
